Something Blue
by corybelle
Summary: It's Freddie's wedding day and he should be over moon, well he was until he saw her agian. Know he's unsure who his heart's desires.
1. Last Few Moments of My Single Life

**Disclaimer: You don't want me to own iCarly because I have one twisted mind.**

**Author's note: Ok so this my two shot, I decided to make this a two-shot maybe more depending on how this goes. I apologize in advance for my bad grammar I have trouble with it. Also this fic takes ten years in the future. Oh and sorry for the title not being iSomething, I really wanted the title to be something blue and couldn't figure out how to word it with I, the blue thing becomes more important in the next chapter **

Twenty-four year old Fred Benson stood in front of a mirror nervously adjusting his tie. Today was the day he'd marry her, Carly Shay. He had been waiting years for the day Carly would become Mrs. Carly Shay-Benson. He was growing impatient, he wanted to stand up at that alter now, and see his raven haired love walk down the aisle to tune of "Here Comes the Bride". He wanted to exchange vows, say those two small yet so powerful words, I do. He wanted the priest to say "I know pronounce you man and wife", once that was said he'd lift up her veil to reveal her angel face and give her their first kiss as a married couple.

A few doors down Carly stood in another dressing room, she smiled at her reflection, she couldn't believe this was happening was she really marrying him. The boy who once had a stalker like obsession with her. Hard to believe but yes they were getting married. If she had been told ten years ago, she was about to become Mrs. Benson, she would have laughed out loud. But in college he had finally gotten over her, so she gave him a shot, they hit it off. Now here she was living the last few moments of her single life. She did love Freddie but part of her kept telling her he's not 'the one' , she tried to ignore it. "It's only wedding jitters" she told herself calmly as she put on her pearl necklace she was given to by her mother. They were the same ones her mother wore on her wedding day, that was her something old. Her something new was gown, her borrowed was her cousin's pearl earings, all she needed was something blue.

"Hey Freddie" he heard someone say, he thought it was odd since no one has called him that since high school. He was no longer the small little boy he once was, he had grown taller, broader and to his mother's happiness he finally had leg hair. But he still had the same chocolaty brown hair, wide brown eyes, and he still had a boyish face but his cheeks were a lot less chubby. He turned to see Sam Puckette leaning against the door frame, his old rival he hadn't seen since senior year of high school. He knew his fiancée still kept in touch with her childhood best friend, but he'd prefer to stay away from his former verbal sparing partner.

"It's _Fred_ now" he corrected her, the blonde rolled her eyes at him, as she walked closer to him.

"What ever Freddie, so how does it feel to marrying your dream girl?" She asked nonchalantly.

"Pretty good, never been better" He smiled noticing the fact that Sam was shorter than him, even if Freddie was taller he was still on the short side so it felt good having some be smaller than him for a change.

"Well that's good, so what are your plans for the future?" She asked

"The cliché stuff, you know live in a nice house, get my dream job of a director, live with the love my life, and have kids, at least three"

Sam let out a laugh "Wow you're still boring after all these years"

"Well if I'm so boring, what are your big plans?"

"Trying to get into acting. I've recently auditioned for a role in a show called iMarly"

"iMarly? The director of the show so stole our idea, iMarly, iCarly, it's only one letter difference"

"I know but I take what I can get, I do miss iCarly though" Sam sighed

"Yeah, don't tell Carly this but I always liked filming you better" He admitted, a smile spread across Sam's face.

"My favorite part was always Wake Up Spencer,"

"Same, I still watch old tapes of it sometimes, is it just me or did it seem like we were high when did those interviews?"

"Now that you mention it, one could easily mistake us for being high" she agreed with a laugh, then added "Wanna get some ham?"

"Um I'm getting married in a half an hour!"

"I know, but the deli's right a across the street and it doesn't take thirty minutes to get a sandwich." Freddie laughed, same ol' Sam, she'd always find away to squeeze in time to get something to eat. He debated for moment, he can't leave, well he could it's not like he wasn't coming back. Maybe he should go with her, it would probably be the last time in a while that they'd spend time just the two of them. He weighed the two decisions once more in his head. Then settled on an answer.

"Fine, we'll get some ham for old times sakes" He said as he followed her out the door.

**Author's note: Ok this is now a three shot, oh I haven't decided the pairing yet, it may be a Creddie (10 chance), a Seddie(45 chance) or a fic where Freddie end up losing both his loves or end up with the wrong girl( 45 chance). Or I could be nice and let you vote for the pairing, though I will have finally say. Like if I get writers block with one them, I'll chose a different way.**

**Option Uno: a Creddie**

**Option Dos: A Seddie**

**Option Thres: a Freddie left heartbroken**


	2. iSay Really Dumb Things

**Author's note: I know, I know I haven't updated in forever but I had like mind blanks so here it is the second chapter of something blue.**

Bob, the deli worker, had seen many strange things in his twenty years of work at _Gary's Deli_, but this sight defiantly made it to his top ten list. It was a man and a women dressed in formal attire, he was guessing they were a couple. The man was a brunet with a matching pair of brown eyes, and wearing a black tux. The women was a short, slender blonde who's curly hair reached to her mid-back, she was dressed in an icy blue dress. It's not that's he's never seen people come in in formal attire, since some teenagers came in after prom. But it was too early in the day for these two to be prom attendees and they were also a few years too old to be high schoolers. The 'couple' walked up to the counters. The blonde didn't hesitate and quickly made her order. "I'll take a ham sandwich on rye with lettuce, tomato and mustard." She stated, she looked at the guy standing next to her.

"Turkey, with lettuce and tomato on sourdough," The brunet said.

"Order will be ready in five," Bob replied as began making their sandwiches. Just like he said five minutes later he handed him their food. The blonde grabbed her wallet out of her purse, but the guy quickly grabbed out his wallet.

"I'll get it," He told her. Normally she would have shot him down saying that she could pay for her own food. But she the very little cash she had left she needed for gas money.

"Thanks," She said, as he handed Bob the five dollars.

Across the street, a young bride sat in a dressing room. The bride, Carly, sat on a blue satin upholstered chair. She had settled her self on those nervous feelings she felt before, she knew what they word and had made a choice upon them. She was still trying to tell her self that that choice was the right choice. _Is this right, am I gonna wake up tomorrow thinking 'why did I do that?'. No, no your making the right choice! Sure it'll be hard but you'll thank yourself later._

Back at the deli, sat Sam and Freddie chomping on their mid day lunch. "So, your mom still insanely over-protective?" Sam asked between bites.

Freddie put down his sandwich, when it came to his mother he could rant about her for hours on end. "Yep, I thought moving out would get rid of her but no it only made matters worse. She constantly calls me, and always tells me to make sure I take my victims and have a well balance diet. I think I can manage that with out her reminding me." He complained "And ever since I got engaged she's been breathing down my neck, and practically taken over the planning. Carly tells me to just relax since I'm her only child and this will be the only wedding that she be mother of the groom. But what about me, I hope this is my only wedding!"

"At least your mom cares," Sam mumbled. Sam always held a bit of jealousy when it came to Freddie in the parent department. Sure, she didn't want a mom as overbearing as Freddie's but it had to be better than a mom who could careless. Sam could tell her mother that she was eloping in Vegas with some guy she met twenty minutes ago who also happened to be a mass murderer and all her mom would say is 'good luck with that'.

"I'm sure your mom cares," Freddie reassured.

"And I'm sure your still dork," Sam insulted, she didn't know why she always insulted him, he was being nice. But when ever she was around him, cruel words would just flow out of her mouth even if she wanted to be nice.

"And you're still a bitch," Freddie said under his breath, hoping Sam didn't hear him.

"Excuse me?!" She asked but it sounded more like she was demanding an answer.

"Bitch, a noun meaning female dog or an offensive term for a women's temperament," Freddie said coldly, "But it's surprising that you don't know what it is since you practically invented that term."

Sam bit her lip anger, and gripped her hand to the tap trying to hold back from slapping Freddie right then and there. She thought for a second before retorting back, "Such big words from such a little man,"

"That's a little hypocritical coming from someone shorter than me, midget,"

"The term is petite,"

"Petite?" He smirked "By the way you eat you're anything but petite," The moment those words escaped his lips he knew he had gone too far. His mother had taught him to never _ever _make comments about a women's weight. Even if she didn't care about her appearance or any other insult thrown at her she'd care if you called her fat.

Sam was taken aback, in past five minutes Freddie had called her a bitch and fat. Now if it was just one or the other she'd insult him but both was another story. "Well maybe I'll start cutting back now," she snapped as she picked up the paper wrapping her sandwich was on, and smashed it sandwich and all on his face. She scooped up her purse and walked out in huff.

Freddie was stunned, as he watched her leave. He began to peel of the moist lettuce and slimy tomato bit off him. He pushed of the bread and paper then reached for a napkin to wipe off the mustard. _You and your big mouth! _Freddie thought angrily. He glanced at his watch, only ten minutes till the wedding. He had two options. Option one, he goes back to the church, arrive on time and get the marriage over with. Or option two, go find Sam get her to forgive then arrive just on time or a minute or so late and get married. He sat for a minute and pondered his choices. He knew exactly what he had to do, sure it didn't make sense to him but he knew he was making the right choice.


End file.
